Hana Kanzashi
by D'Lampion
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Alunan musik dari Shamisen terdengar lembut mengiringi tarian Topeng Noh. Bagai terbius kecantikkan dan alunan musik nan berwarna ini banyak orang-orang dari kalangan atas atau Bangsawan rela menghabiskan uang mereka hanya untuk melihat tarian atau sekedar mendengar musik dari seorang wanita seniman yang disebut Geisha

--

--

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

-

Hana Kanzashi

Story : Murasaki Yui

-

Rated : T maybe change to Rated M

-

Warning : AU

--

--

Derap langkah anak-anak berlarian di jalan kecil kota konoha yang sangat indah dihiasi lampion bergelantungan sepanjang jalan. canda tawa anak-anak kecil itu terdengar sangat bahagia seakan tidak ada permasalahan dalam kehidupan kecil mereka yang sangat ironis.

Di jembatan kecil yang menghubungi jalan dan sungai tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu dengan pakaian kucel berdiri di atas jembatan sungai Tenchi. Mata emeraldnya melihat lampu lampion yang tidak akan terang di siang hari namun akan sangat indah di malam hari. Gadis kecil ini bernama Sakura –seperti nama pohon sakura yang mekar di musim semi dengan bunga-bunga indah berwarna merah jambu dan akan gugur saat musim berganti. Pandangan mata emerald Sakura teralih, ia melirik kebelakang tubuhnya setelah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya seorangan wanita berkimono dengan corak daun Semanggi berwarna hijau kebiruan "Kau mau mantau?" tanyanya lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan perlahan oleh Sakura

"Domou arigatou" balas Sakura dengan senyuman diwajah manisnya yang tampak berdebu seraya mengambil koin perak yang diberikan wanita itu

"Kurenai-sama. Anda harus segera ke kedai sekarang" kata seorang gadis remaja yang juga mengenakan Kimono datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Wanita yang dipanggil Kurenai itu hanya menganguk yang berarti 'Iya'

"Ini untukmu" ujar Kurenai seraya melepaskan Hana Kanzashi yang tertusuk seperti konde di rambutnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura

Sakura menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan bingung lalu tersenyum "Untukku" ucap gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun tersebut seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura tampak bingung karena menurutnya hanya seorang Geisha dan Maiko yang memakai Hana Kanzashi

Kurenai menganguk lalu mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakan Hana Kanzashi berwarna merah muda di tambah corak bunga sakura disana "Tersenyumlah karena wajahmu akan lebih manis bila kau tersenyum" ujar Kurenai sembari membuka payung kertas bercorak burung bangau yang berikan Maiko tadi lalu melengos pergi meningalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Sesekali Kurenai melirik Sakura dan memberi senyuman sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan gadis kecil itu

"Manis?" Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat kata-kata Kurenai tadi. Yang ada dipikirkan Sakura saat melihat wanita itu adalah Cantik. Walau kecantikan alami wanita tadi tertutup bedak yang sangat putih serta seucil aksen merah di bagian sekitar mata dan rambutnya yang digelung meninggalkan sedikit rambut di bagian telinga tetap tidak menutupi kecantikan dan kebaikannya "Seperti itukah sosok seorang Geisha"

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura berlari ke rumah kecilnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah gubuk yang tidak pantas ditinggalli manusia. Tangan mungil Sakura membuka pintu geser rumahnya err… rumah bibinya

"Tadaima" sakura melangkahkan kakinya kesekeliling ruangan rumah, mata emeraldnya seperti mencari seseorang "Obaa-san?" langkah kaki mungil Sakura berjalan ke satu ruangan di rumahnya. tampak keterkejutan saat Sakura membuka dan melihat lemari kayu bambunya sudah kosong. Semua barang-barang berharga Sakura hilang termasuk baju bibinya yang ada hanya sebuah surat kecil yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Bibir Sakura yang tampak pucat bergetar. tanganya mengambil surat itu dan membacanya perlahan

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya melihat langit yang sekarang sudah tampak gelap. Lampion yang tadi tidak terang sekarang indah menyinari sepanjang jalan kota Konoha. Biasanya melihat lampion di malam hari tepat dijembatan Tenchi pasti selalu bisa membuat sakura melupakan kejadian pahit yang sudah ia lewatti, tapi kini Sakura tidak bisa –ia tidak bisa menghentikkan air mata yang sudah keluar dari mata emerald yang sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya yang tampak kusam dan Sakura tidak bisa melupakan apa yang baru ia ketahui dari bibinya.

Titik hujan turun membasahi tubuh Sakura sekaligus membuat air sungai tenchi yang tenang menjadi beriak. Tangisan Sakura tidak berhenti walau hujan makin deras seakan-akan langit ikut menangis bersama bersama Sakura. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda ini tersenyum miris sembari menatap Hana Kansazhi yang ia gengam

'Tersenyumlah karena wajahmu akan lebih manis bila kau tersenyum'

Sakura tertunduk setelah mengingat kembali perkataan Kurenai. Di hapusnya air mata yang keluar dari emerald itu dengan punggung tangan

"Aku akan jadi Geisha"

**TSUZUKU**

**--**

**--**

Hana Kanzashi : Hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai Kimono. Bentuk-bentuk bunganya dipakai sesuai dengan musim, kadang ditambah bentuk-bentuk dedaunan dan kupu-kupu

**-**

Geisha : Seniman/Penghibur yang sangat terkenal saat jaman Edo (1603-1868)

Maiko : Geisha yang masih dalam masa pelatihan

Shamisen : Alat musik dawai yang memiliki 3 senar dan dipetik mengunakan sejenis pick yang disebut Bachi

Tari Topeng Noh : Tarian yang mengunakan topeng dan selendang. Biasanya hanya dimainkan untuk kalangan atas

**A/N : Akhirnya... bisa ngepublish fic ini juga, ide awal mau bikin fic ini gara-gara author nonton MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA dari ARTHUR GOLDEN. ceritanya bagus banget... padahal ni film sudah lama tapi author baru nontonnya beberapa bulan yang lalu (-_-)Anggap di fic ini konoha itu kyoto sebelum perang dunia kedua dan mungkin masalah surat akan author tulis di chapter selanjutnya**

**Okeiii! Onegai Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hana Kanzashi

Story : Murasaki Yui

Main Character : Sakura.H & Sasuke.U

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Warning : AU

-

-

-

Setitik dua titik air hujan mulai redah sejak kemarin malam, meninggalkan rasa sendu, sepi, sunyi dan dingin pada pagi hari ini. Sakura –gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang memiliki mata hijau zambrud tampak sendu berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya, seulas senyum selalu terukir diwajah itu walaupun sudut hatinya terasa sakit

Okiya adalah tempat yang ditujuh gadis kecil ini sekarang. Tempat dimana ia dijual oleh bibinya –Anko Mitarashi– secara tidak langsung melalui sepucuk surat yang dibacanya tadi malam. Gadis kecil ini bisa saja memilih lari dari kenyataan, lari dari semua yang terjadi tapi tidak, ia takkan mundur, lagipula menjadi Geisha adalah satu-satunya kehidupan yang menjanjikan di masa ini, masa dimana semua orang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri untuk bertahan hidup dan masa yang terlalu sulit bagi gadis kecil seperti Sakura

Satu persatu kelopak sakura di musim semi –yang baru memasuki dua minggu– terjatuh pelan dari rantingnya lalu hanyut terbawah alur air danau menuju aliran air lain. Musim semi telah datang menulis jejak bekas luka yang dalam

-

-

-

-

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Suara pedang kayu berbenturan terdengar didalam ruangan Dojo yang berlantaikan kayu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan terus mengarahkan_ Shinai_ miliknya bertubi-tubi kearah lawan, membuat sang lawan merasa tersudut

Tak! Tak! Tak! Bruukh!!

Dengan satu gerakan terakhir lawan latihan anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu terjatuh membentur lantai kayu ruangan Dojo. Anak laki-laki bermata onyx ini menatap lawannya dan menyambut tangannya

"Kau masih lemah Sai" ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Sai. Anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu menundukan kepalanya kepada Sai –setelah sama-sama mengambil jarak untuk penghormatan. Tampak sang pelatih di ruangan Dojo menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh wibawa

"Bagus. Uchiha Sasuke, kau pasti akan lebih kuat dari kakakmu" puji sang pelatih Kendo –Dojo Hyuuga. Rambutnya panjang dengan mata lavender dialah Hyuuga Hiashi pemilik Dojo di Konoha

Sai tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya bersama Sasuke untuk menghormati sang guru "Aku rasa, aku harus banyak belajar dari Sasuke" gumam Sai sembari membersihkan hakamanya dan tersenyum datar biasa

Hiashi mengedarkan pandangannya melihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian Hakama putih –mirip dengan milik Sasuke dan Sai. Laki-laki paru baya ini melirik keponakannya di sudut ruangan yang merupakan salah satu murid kebangaan di Dojo Hyuuga termasuk Sasuke dan Sai tentunya. Anak laki-laki berambut panjang berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya saat matanya dan mata lavender gurunya bertemu

"Baiklah. latihan selesai" ujar Hiashi. Sasuke, Sai dan beberapa anak Bangsawan lainnya –termasuk keponakannya sendiri Hyuuga Neji menundukan kepala memberi hormat dan berhambur pergi meningalkan ruangan Dojo. Tampak Sasuke berjalan pelan sembari memegang Shinai miliknya kuat-kuat dan merapihkan Hakamanya, bermaksud segera pulang ke rumah

"Sasuke" sahut Sai menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Anak laki berambut raven tersebut segera membalikan badannya dan menatap Sai "Apa kau berniat menonton pertunjukan Kabuki?" Tanya Sai diiringi senyuman datar biasa miliknya

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya menatap anak laki-laki yang selalu mengobral senyum tersebut "Pertunjukan Kabuki?"

-

-

-

-

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap lukisan dengan bentuk yang tidak begitu ia mengerti terpajang dalam sudut rumah Okiya dan guci-guci berukir bunga tampak menghiasi sepanjang lorong kecil tempat Sakura berada yaitu Okiya Senjuu

"Otou-san ada di dalam, kau bisa bicara padanya" ujar seorang gadis berambut kehitaman seraya mengeser pintu geser bercorak bunga lily di sampingnya, pakaian resmi Kimono berwarna merah muda yang ia gunakan tampak serasi dengan Hana Kanzashi miliknya yang berbentuk bunga sakura di tambah bentuk seekor kupu-kupu berwarna merah –sesuai dengan musim bulan ini; musim semi. Hana Kanzashi miliknya dan milik Sakura –yang diberikan Kurenai– hampir sama hanya berbeda warna dan bentuk-bentuknya tangkai rayanya

"Sumimasen" tambah Geisha yang diketahui bernama Shizune tersebut dengan sedikit membungkukan badanya ketika menghadap seorang wanita setengah baya berambut krem yang digelung, meningalkan sedikit rambut di telinga –ciri khas seorang wanita yang mengenakan Kimono. Ia tampak sibuk menulis di kertas putih polos menggunakan kuas dan tinta hitam. Wanita itu menghentikkan gerekan tangannya lalu menoleh, melirik Geisha milik Okiya-nya dan menatap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu

"Ada apa Shizune?" tanya Stunade –otou-san Okiya Senjuu– sembari menghentikkan kegiatannya lalu menatap lurus gadis kecil yang secara tidak langsung sangat menarik perhatian

Shizune menyibak ujung Kimononya. Kedua kakinya ia tekukan sedikit saat duduk di Zabuton –bantal duduk khas jepang. "Dia–" Shizune memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Matanya melirik Sakura seakan menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk duduk disebelahnya "Keponakan Anko Mitarashi" sambung Shizune setelah memastikan Sakura sudah duduk di sebelahnya

"Siapa namamu?" Stunade menatap Sakura tajam. Kimono yang ia pakai berwarna putih dengan corak Lily, sangat cocok disandingkan dengan kulit Stunade yang putih bersih

"Namaku Sakura" jawab Sakura. gadis berambut merah muda ini tampak masih ragu-ragu menatap mata Stunade

Stunade memutar bola matanya bosan. Bagi wanita berumur 50 tahun ini, sudah banyak gadis kecil seperti Sakura yang dijual ke Okiya dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis kecil yang terpaksa menjadi Geisha "Kau tahu. Menjadi Seorang Geisha itu tidak mudah, dibutuhkan keterampilan, kesenian dan keuletan untuk mencapainya. Dimulai dari Shikomi dan belajar menjadi Maiko lalu menjadi Geisha papan atas. Itu semua membutuhkan kerja keras" Stunade menghentikan Kata-katanya sembari merapihkan alat-alat menulis di meja kayu bambu –yang berada didepannya. "Dan kau harus mengembalikan semua uang tangungan selama kau tinggal di Okiya ini setelah menjadi Geisha"

Sakura tersenyum renyah seraya menganguk pasti  
"Aku tahu dan aku akan menjadi Geisha"

Stunade menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sekarang tampak tidak gentar. Lengkungan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah wanita berambut krem ini "Shizune antar Sakura kekamarnya" Stunade mengintrupsi. Shizune berdiri dan membungkukan badannya diikuti oleh Sakura, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Stunade setelah mengeser pintu kertas di samping mereka "Gadis kecil yang unik. Dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang" gumam Stunade ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Shizune dan Sakura semakin menjauh

-

-

-

-

-

"Jadi namamu Sakura? namaku Ino" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut kepirangan. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika Sakura memasuki kamar Shikomi

"Hn, namaku Sakura" Sakura membalas senyuman gadis kecil bernama Ino itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan emeraldnya kesekeliling. Ruangan kamar Shikomi ini tampak kecil, hanya terdapat satu lemari bambu dan dua Futon yang digelung di pinggir ruangan

"Kau di jual oleh siapa? Ayahmu? Ibumu? atau Kakakmu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada interogasi. Gadis kecil bermata aquarium itu membenarkan Yukata berwarna putih miliknya dan duduk dengan santai di atas Tatami dalam kamar kecil itu, mengikuti Sakura yang sudah lebih dahulu duduk di atas Tatami sembari merapihkan Yukata putih yang melekat ditubuhnya –sepertinya Yukata putih ini pakaian seorang Shikomi Sakura dan Ino

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya, senyuman renyah itu seketika hilang "Aku tidak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuaku bahkan aku tidak tahu tentang mereka" ujar Sakura. mata emeraldnya menerawang jauh lalu menatap Ino lagi sembari melengkungkan senyuman

"Gomen" ucap Ino pelan. Mata aquarium miliknya memandang Sakura dalam sendu "Tapi setidaknya kau tidak dijual secara paksa ke Okiya ini oleh orang tuamu" Gumam Ino seraya tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya gadis berumur Sembilan tahun ini mempunyai masa lalu kelam yang buruk

Greekh

Pintu geser tepat di depan mereka terbuka membuat kedua gadis kecil yang tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing segera berdiri dan membungkukan kepala memberi hormat kepada seorang gadis berkimono dengan corak daun semanggi yang masih berada di depan pintu geser. Hana Kanzashi miliknya tampak menarik di tusuk pada rambut tergelung itu "Cepat keruangan Shizune-senpai" ujar Maiko itu, ia langsung beranjak pergi dari pintu geser setelah Sakura dan Ino menganguk

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Shikomi saat semua penghuni Okiya pergi ke kedai?" Tanya Ino sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengeser pintu kertas didepannya

"Nani?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Ino. Kaus kaki putih yang Sakura kenakan mampu menennangkan suara ketukan lantai kayu Okiya

Ino berbalik menatap Sakura. gadis kecil ini tersenyum

"Menonton pertunjukan Kabuki di balai kota"

**TSUZUKU**

-

Hana Kanzashi : Hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai Kimono. Bentuk-bentuk bunganya dipakai sesuai dengan musim, kadang ditambah bentuk-bentuk dedaunan dan kupu-kupu

-

Shamisen : Alat musik dawai yang memiliki 3 senar dan dipetik mengunakan sejenis pick yang disebut Bachi

Kabuki : Seni teater tradisonal khas Jepang yang mengunakan kostum mewah dan riasan wajah yang mencolok

Hakama : Pakaian untuk menutup pingang sampai mata kaki, dipakai juga untuk bela diri Kendo

Shikomi : Pelayan Okiya

Okiya : Rumah Geisha

Shinai : Pedang kayu

Dojo : Tempat latihan untuk semua cabang seni bela diri jepang

Zabuton : Bantal tempat duduk khas jepang

Tatami : Tikar jepang yang dibuat dari jerami yang sudah di tenun

**A/N : gomen atas keterlambatan update fic ini ^^ *tersenyum innocent**–**sandal jepit melayang kearah author**–*** gara-gara Writher Block, author gaje ini harus berkutat didepan laptop selama hampir satu bulan dan selama itu juga Yui gak dapat-dapat ide -_-" ternyata WB sangat menyiksa *alasan –Yui dihajar masa–* tapi yang penting fic ini sudah diUpdate, biarpun lama xp *Plaakk***

**Oke! Saatnya balas review**

**Nona Biru Tua : **Fic ini memang untukmu nona~** ***berlututmemberi mawar –nyolong mawar tetangga–* dan tentu saja fic untuk para reader dan reviewer semua :D *tetangga mengejar membawa celurit* Review again!

**Shyoanytha lawliet : **tenang sajaSasuke pasti muncul. Dia sudah Yui bayar per bulan, ho..ho..ho.. *tertawa ala tante-tante*.

**Yuuya-chi** **:** Keren? *author guling-guling –Yuuya-chi sweatdrop–* yosh! Jangan lupa repiu lagi

**Naru-mania : **Hn,Sasuke akan banyak muncul di chapter selanjutnya aka Chapter dua, jadi ditungu ya dan jangan lupa repiu. salam kenal juga ^^

**Shiroi Yuri :** Arigatou…*hiks… Yui berkaca-kaca* sudah mau menunggu fic ini. Oke! Sudah diUpdate jangan lupa repiu *w*

**Tranquil Girl :** juga suka dengan memoirs of geisha XD benar entu film memang keren _ Repiu lagi ya senpai :D

**Namizake Lin-chan : **Arigatou!Salam kenal!Udah update. Review lagi?Harus!! :)

**Princess Mikaia** : Arigatou atas bantuannya. Salam kenal :D

**Sora Chand** **:** Yep! Betul itu penghibur/seniman yang sangat terkenal di jepang saat jaman Edo (1603-1868) dan kalau mau tahu lebih banyak lagi, baca dan repiu terus fic ini

**Hikari Sakuragi 'males login' : **Kurenai baik? karena Sejak Asuma meninggal dia jadi chara fav Yui. *kurenai: kurang ajar ni author, tunggu asuma meninggal dulu baru di fave* mungkin pairnya akan ada slight SaIno. Yosh!,Salam kenal ^_^

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** **:** Udah diUpdate! Sasuke muncul kok,**. **tapi sekarang belum ke SasuSaku, chapter depan mungkin Sakura ketemu Sasuke. Salam kenal ^^

**Furu-pyon** **:** Arigatou! SasuSaku? gomen ne sepertinya agak lama, mungkin bakalan banyak SasuSaku setelah masuk chapter 6 *pudung*

**Kuroneko Hime-un :** Okey! kali ini kalimatnya sudah diperbanyaki, yang kemarin itu masih Prolog sih. Review? Lanjutkan!

**Kiran-angel-lost** : Ho..ho..ho.. gak apa-apa kok kalo telat repiu, tapi kalau baca dan gak ngerepiu baru... *mengeluarkan aura mencekam* salam kenal ^^

**Ayui Nonomiya :** Oke! jangan lupa review lagi ^^. ah, salam kenal XD

**Sasusaku_forever** : Sasuke jadi Chairman? Kebagusan dia jadi itu *di chidori*. Arigatou XD

**Minamicchi :** Yupz! Sudah diUpdate ni. jangan lupa review :D

**-Kasumi luph Deidara- :** Rated M? tenang, pasti muncul kok, ditunggu yah! Tos Kasumi-chan! Ternyata kita sama-sama mesum *Yui tersenyum penuh bangga—Kasumi sweatdrop* Salam kenal juga ^^

Oke! Oke! Oke! Sudah semua *melirik keatas*

Arigatou Gosaimashita!! Senpai!! *membungkukan badan*

-

**Murasaki Yui**

**Review Please!!!**


End file.
